Terra Skogur
by FanFicFan909
Summary: Find your own food and water. You will only have a tent and your desired weapon. You will endure three days of bush tracking through Terra Skogur and your mission...find the Condor. A collaboration between Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands and FanFicFan909.


**A project by Black Heart In Her Hands and FanFicFan909. I think that's all that needs to be said. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Storm Hawks, at least she hasn't told me if she has. **

* * *

The leader of the Storm Hawks walked around the dark and dank corridor of his team's home. Analysing every small detail, he eyed the areas of the Condor that required attendance. Furrowing his brow as he rubbed the dirt between his thumb and forefinger, Aerrow decided to find his crew and get them to help in today's chores.

Searching every space possible, the Sky Knight found no one in their rooms, which was unusual on this warm, sunny Sunday afternoon where everyone would normally scatter like cockroaches and do their own thing. Finally reaching the helm, Aerrow found his team, each one more absorbed in their hobby than the last to notice his presence.

Stork stood at his usual position in the helm, polishing the gears and wheel for what looked like the third time that day. Piper sat at the booth style chair that the team used as a dining table, her nose buried in the large, dusty book in front of her. Finn sat on the opposite side of the seat, nuzzling his guitar as though it was a living thing and delicately stroking the strings without making a noise. Junko sat on the couch that staring at the projector screen, where he found that hamburger, Aerrow had no idea. And Radarr, a zombie expression in his eyes, stared at the projector screen and effortlessly brought his chin down to the projector in a lazy method to change channels. Aerrow shook his head in disappointment.

"Ok guys, I think we need to have a talk." Aerrow began, however no one ceased their activities to listen to him. Realising that speaking again was idiotic; the redhead left the room in search for something that would get their attention. He was glad that no one noticed him or the giant bullhorn in his hand when he returned, and he allowed a small grin to crawl onto his mouth as he held it up to his lips.

"Attention everyone." The room echoed with Aerrow's voice. Finn dropped his guitar on the floor with a loud clatter. Stork dropped the cloth he was using to polish the helm. Junko stared at Aerrow with wide eyes, his cheeks full with his meal. Piper was startled out of reading and her book closed on the table with a loud thud. Radarr was shaken out of his daze and everyone stared at their Sky Knight with confused and angry glares.

"Dude, what was that for?" Finn complained as he scooped up his guitar, caressing it softly and mumbling 'I'm sorry' in a pout.

"Well, you guys are so involved in your little activities that other things are being neglected. Can you all at least help me to fix the ship today?"

"No can do Aerrow." Junko interrupted. "There's a game on today. Nimbus Nimrod's are playing." Cheers erupted from every member of the team as they landed on the couch and changed the tuning of the projector for the sports channel. Agitated, Aerrow was not going to put up with this, so he stood behind the projector and turned it off, resulting in disappointed groans.

"What is it now?" Finn rudely asked his leader, crossing him arms like a five year old.

"You've all become so attached to material things. I think we've become domesticated." By this point, Aerrow was standing between the screen and his team on the couch.

"What did you call me?" Finn stood up abruptly in anger but was silenced and seated when Piper placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down Finn," the mage somewhat mumbled. "That's not a bad thing, Aerrow. We've evolved and this is our lifestyle now. We're not savages, least some of us aren't."

"We have to know how to stay alive if anything happens to one of us." The leader began to lecture his team.

"When is that going to happen?" Finn's childish questions and manner began to anger the Sky Knight, which released itself in his answer.

"It could happen anytime. We, as the Storm Hawks, are placed in dangerous situations all the time that could leave us isolated on an unknown terra with no immediate way of getting back. I need to know that you guys can survive on your own in those conditions." Aerrow's voice had quietened as his anger fled from his body. "Raise your hand if you know how to start a fire."

The entire team sat stock still on the couch, everyone's hands still placed limply in their laps except for Piper, who shot her hand skyward. She decided to ignore the comment from Finn as he grumbled "show off".

"Without using crystals." Aerrow gave her a concerned stare as her arm faltered and then returned to her lap with her head downcast.

"Come on guys. We can't be so dependent on guitars and movies." The leader turned his nose up when he noticed Finn on the couch, still delicately stroking the neck of his guitar with a soft smile on his face. The redhead grabbed the instrument from the marksman's grasp and placed it carefully on the ground. "I need to know that you can survive in the wild if one of our missions goes wrong. There are no fridges, heaters or beds out there, and I'm worried you all can't live without those items."

"What do we do?" Junko asked in an innocent and very worried tone to the leader. Aerrow brought his hand to his chin in a thinking manner and not moments later, his mouth was pulled into a mischievous grin and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Stork was the first to comment on his change of appearance.

"Oh no. I've seen that look before. Be prepared people. Doom is surely among us."

* * *

Yep, we're doomed." Stork mumbled again as he stared down at his new uniform of camo print pants, and a matching collared long sleeve. Radarr who stood beside him wore a small camo print vest but as an animal, he had no need for pants. Standing next to the creature was Junko, clad in camo pants and a tight green singlet that showed off his muscles and huge combat boots, admiring his outfit with an excited smile. Beside the wallop stood Finn who was pulling at his black t-shirt that sat tightly on his chest, his legs covered in the same camo pants and combat boots. Next to the marksman stood Piper who wore khaki shorts, combat boots and a tight black singlet that presented her mid-riff, and instead of her usual hair, she wore her midnight blue locks in two small pigtails and atop her head sat a khaki coloured cap. Aerrow wore the exact same outfit as Finn and paced in front of his lined up team just the same as a general sergeant would to his army.

"Alright gang." He stood facing the line of Storm Hawks and rubbed his hands together.

"This is survival training. We are going parachute down-" gasps were released from the crowd which Aerrow savoured, "on to Terra Skogur, each person at a different position on the outskirts of the terra. With constant walking, you will endure three days of bush tracking and your aim...is to find the _Condor_."

"No!" Stork grabbed the nearest pipe of the ship he could, positioned on the roof and glanced menacingly at Aerrow. "You'll never make me leave her."

"Stork," Aerrow held his hands up in defence to try and calm the tense helmsman. "It'll only be for a few days. I promise you after that, you can...stay with the _Condor_ all you want. But this is exactly what I want to test. I need to be sure you can live without the _Condor_ in case something happens to it."

By this point, Finn and Junko had peeled the paranoid creature from the pipe and held his shaking form upright.

"Promise she'll be alright?" Stork whispered in a whimper, gesturing to the large ship the team currently stood in.

"I promise."

It took a while, but the negotiation of taking three cans of insect spray on the trip finally calmed Stork down, which everyone was happy to oblige.

"The only things you will have to survive are found in your parachute pack. Basically you will have a tent and your weapon. So Piper," Aerrow pointed to each team member as he catalogued their equipment. "You will have your staff. Finn, your energy crossbow, Junko you can have your knuckle busters and Stork..." Aerrow furrowed his brow as he thought of Stork's weapon. The helmsman only rolled his eyes and sighed at his leader.

"Stork-chucks"

"Bless you." Junko politely smiled while Stork turned up his nose at the gentle giant.

"What?" The redhead questioned the merb.

"My Stork-chucks. They're nun-chucks." The helmsman grasped a dark green pair of nun-chucks from...well no one was sure where he had got them from but he had them, twirling them impressively around his body and arms. The rest of the team watched, wide eyed and awed.

"Ok then. Radarr, do you want to go with me or on your own?" The leader questioned the animal hybrid before he was interrupted by the marksman.

"Hey, that's not fair." Finn stood out from the line to address his captain. "We all have to go solo so you should too."

Aerrow looked down at his furry companion, who appeared to be smiling and nodding. "Ok buddy. Everyone for themself unless you can find someone, then stick together until you can find the _Condor_. Radarr, you can have one of my energy blades."

The leader twirled one of his blades out from its position on his back. The small creature grabbed the blade and cowered under its weight, but managed to comfortably support it on his shoulder like a rifle.

"Ok," Aerrow continued to address his team. "Ok, we're coming up on Terra Skogur. Now I've specifically chosen this terra because it is full of trees, no crystals on the surface so no one is at an advantage and no huge wild animals. Well there are small ones, I mean we have to eat something-" The team stared wide eyed at the leader.

"No one should be bringing food on this mission, or any materials other than your weapon that can help you."He cast his gaze over to Piper, who started to look a little guilty. Aerrow gave her a sly look as she began to avoid his stare. After releasing a heavy sigh, she reached into her boot and pulled out a small crystal, tossing it over to her leader and crossing her arms. Aerrow caught it casually and threw it to the side of the hanger bay. The redhead turned his attention to the blonde, who stared back at his leader with a sparkle in his eyes. Aerrow crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow to Finn, a slight grin evident on his lips. Finn returned the same look as both boys began an intense stare-off. Finn's smile only grew bigger as Aerrow stared him down, a knowing glint in his emerald eyes. Dramatically rolling his blue eyes, Finn reached into his pocket and tossed a packet of peanuts to the redhead. Aerrow, without moving his body, shot his arm up and caught it, throwing it to the side where the crystal sat. He turned his head back to Finn who still wore a large smile on his face. Aerrow was about to begin another stare-off but Finn gave in too quickly, tired of the games.

"Oh dude," he grumbled as he reached down to his boot. "You are absolutely no fun." He launched yet another packet of peanuts to Aerrow, who tossed it aside with the other items.

"Guys, you know what this is all about. Find your own food, use materials around you to survive, stick with a team member if you can find them and find the _Condor_ in three days. Every day at midday, the _Condor_ will release a signal to try and keep you on the right track." The leader began to paint two black war marks on his cheeks, which everyone else followed suit.

Aerrow gazed out from the open hanger bay at the approaching Terra. The leader had to shout as his voice was carried with the roar of the wind.

"This is your stop Stork." Aerrow pointed down to a small clearing on the edge of the cliff. The merb approached his leader as he pointed out his goal. "The _Condor_ will be somewhere over there."

A lush green forest sat in the centre of the terra, miles away from Stork's starting position. As he tried to calculate the distance and a possible path to his destination, he didn't notice the rest of his team slip a parachute pack on his back in his catatonic state.

"Ready buddy." Aerrow patted Stork on his back, edging him closer to the door.

"What if I-" Stork's question was cut short when his leader gave him the final push, sending him squealing and flailing his arms about him.

"I just hope he remembers to open the parachute." Aerrow commented in a concerned voice as he stood. The large symbol of the Storm Hawks spread on a large white square canvas was a reassuring sign.

"Who's next?" The leader questioned as he turned to his remaining team mates. The nervous look from the wallop answered his question. "Junko?"

The rhino hybrid did not stop trembling as he slid his parachute on.

"Don't worry Junko. You'll be fine." His best friend Finn attempted to calm the gentle giant.

"I don't know. What happens if I don't make it back?" Junko spread his eyes wider than dinner plates heavy with tears that were threatening to fall. Aerrow gave him a sympathetic look.

"The _Condor_ will send off a flare every day. If you aren't back by the third day, I promise we will come and find you. So don't leave the terra, ok?" The _Condor_, still on auto-pilot began to hover over another small open area far away from Stork's starting position. With a big inhale of breath, Junko closed his eyes and stepped outside of the door. After a minute or so of free falling, the wallop released his parachute to steady his journey to the ground.

Piper had just settled her parachute on her back and approached Aerrow.

"You'll be over there." A scenic hilltop poked out of a small forest on the far side of the terra. "And the _Condor_ will be positioned over there." His hand travelled all the way to the centre of the mountain top.

"You're the one to beat, navigator." Aerrow gave her an enthusiastic pat on her back and with excitement in her eyes, Piper gave herself a running start and jumped out of the ship. The redhead, the blonde and Radarr watched as she flew towards her destination and deployed her parachute.

"You're next, Radarr." The creature whimpered slightly at his friend's comment, and noticing this, Aerrow crouched down to his height and began stroking the creatures head.

"You'll be alright buddy. You're an animal, so this should be first nature to you." The leader shrugged as he tried to explain the situation. "Just try and get to the middle of the forest. Here is your stop." The open area rested right underneath the _Condor_. With a final squawk, Radarr screwed his eyes shut and fell limply into the rushing air. Aerrow waited until he could see that Radarr landed safely before moving on to the next checkpoint.

"Ready for this?" He questioned his final team member.

"You know what? I actually think I am." Finn said with confidence as the ship approached his starting point.

"Great. Well I wish you good luck. The _Condor_ will be positioned over there." Finn followed his finger to his destination as he adjusted the pack on his back.

"See you in three days buddy." The marksman smiled cockily before saluting and jumping out of the door. The redhead watched in amazement as he deployed his parachute with ease. With a low rustle, the Condor reached the final position where Aerrow was to land. With an exhale of breath, he leapt out of the door and felt the cold air rush past him. It ceased abruptly as the parachute opened itself above him. He landed gently in the soft grass and watched as the Condor flew over to where it was going to be seated for the next three days.

This was the beginning of a journey; an adventure, and the whole team was ready to prove to themselves that they are genuine Storm Hawks.

"6" Stork counted from his position, eyeing all the looming trees in front of him.

"5" Junko cheerfully chirped from his position on the island as he stare ahead at the clear path in front of him.

"4" Piper whispered as she gazed out at the scenery overlooking the small cliff she was on.

"Squawk" Radarr yelped as though to say 3, scratching his foot on the ground as though preparing to run instantly.

"2" Finn mumbled, his eyes narrowing in determination at his journey ahead of him.

"1" Aerrow pressed a small button on a remote he kept in his pocket that triggered the first flare to be sent from the Condor into the sky, and all members of the Storm Hawks began their journey into the forest.

* * *

**Skogur**** – Icelandic for Forest. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
